


She's Always A Woman

by tjmystic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime wonders why he beds Brienne in his dreams now instead of Cersei</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Always A Woman

She’s Always A Woman, a Jaime/Brienne fic  
August Ficathon #3

 

Rating: NC-17

Author’s Note: This is my first ever Jaime/Brienne fic, so please bear that in mind while you read this, my lovelies. Also, as many of you know, I’ve neither watched the show nor read the books - this fic is based entirely off of tumblr fanirling and stuff I’ve read on the Game of Thrones wiki. Which should explain why this fic is so short :S But yes, if something doesn’t seem to fit, or if his ficlet is just atrociously wrong, feel free to let me know so I can fix it for next time. Hope you enjoy!

 

Women were slim. They were supposed to be curved at the hips, rounded and voluptuous at their breasts, but flat of their stomachs and thighs. They were meant to have thick hair, long enough for their man to grip and tug at while they rode in and out of them, and skin fair enough to reflect the moonlight when they were laid naked. They were cold, and calculating, and in constant control of everyone and everything around them. Women were supposed to be made of lust and power.

Women were supposed to be like Cersei.

His twin, his soul, could kill the strongest of men with but a smile and a calculated glance of her eye. She had ruined men with casual vagueness and a twisting of words. Him included. But she also allowed him to see her at her most childlike. Moments when she’d lay on her back and allow him to touch her till she moaned.

Still, faithful as he was to her, her body was her tool, and one she’d used on many a man through the years. He’d known, and had been cut to the quick by it, and she laughed at him while he bled, even if she pretended to cry at his wounds. Her heart was hers, and hers alone. He’d accepted that, much as he’d fought it, many years ago.

By all rights, Brienne was not a woman. She was gawky, and thick, and almost manlier than he. She was devoid of all subtlety, completely honest and ridiculously uninterested in gaining power. She was virginal, completely untouched, and had never once used her wiles to get out of trouble – that duty fell to her sword, not her cunt. She could no more lie than she could make herself look beautiful. 

Why, then, was it the warrior he thought of as he jerked at his cock, and no longer his sister?

“Ser Jaime?” 

His hand clenched tight, and Jaime bit his tongue to keep from moaning. If she’d called him Kingslayer, it would’ve been bad enough, but hearing his name from her lips was enough to make his cock bead with the beginnings of completion. 

“Relieving myself,” he called back, a wry smile on his lips at how apt that description was. 

He heard her stop, could almost see her nod her head in understanding, not affected in the least though all the women he knew of would be. It was simple thing, a stupid thing, but it made his resolve crack yet another inch. 

Just turn, he thought, begged, to gods he didn’t even believe in. Just walk away… 

He sighed in relief when he at last heard he leaves crunch under her feet, and could no more hear her breath in the distance. It was strange, to find that he suddenly cared about defiling her. Just months ago, the thought never would’ve crossed his mind, even as he tortured and tormented her with the knowledge that he good. His body was his Cersei’s, and only his Cersei’s – no hideous woman of the Stark brood could change that. 

But, as evidenced by the state of his cock, that wasn’t the case anymore. 

His eyes burned as he thought of her bringing her thick, callused hand to his flesh, rubbing him more thoroughly than his awkward left hand could ever hope to. Her lips, much too thin and wrinkled, wrapping around his head and suckling him like a babe. Her nonexistent breasts brushing his thighs as she sucked him off, her nipples tightening and growing pink from the pressure. 

His hand picked up speed. 

He thought of her coming home to him, her boots speckled with blood and her hair, short as it was, windswept from battle. He thought of her preparing food while he cooked it for them over a fire. He thought of her kissing him, not on his cock or his thighs, but on his cheek, his nose, his lips. He imagined that she’d take his stump in hand, and, rather than looking at it in disgust, rather than looking at it as Cersei had, would caress it and kiss it through the bandages.

He thought of her eyes, brighter than any sapphires, shining just for him. 

And he was done. 

The force of his orgasm brought him to his knees, cum shooting itself onto the ground as he kept yanking to hold onto the pleasure. He wished that he didn’t care so much, wish that he could yell for Brienne to come clean him, or at least march himself out there and demand it of her in person, but he couldn’t. Unlike any other woman, any other person, he knew, he respected her. The thought of bringing her to such a base action was physically painful to him.

But it didn’t stop his cock from begging for her touch. 

Hours later it seemed, though it had likely only been moments, he stopped moving and tore his tunic to clean himself off. The ratty thing was threadbare now from how often he’d had to use it, and his only hope was that Brienne would assume his right arm was bleeding again, or that he was just abnormally clumsy. It was the third time in a week that he’d had to get himself off. The third time in a week he’d spilled his seed on the ground without once thinking of his sister. 

Jaime groaned and slammed his head against the tree. 

Of the two, Brienne might not be what he’d once thought of as womanly. But regardless of the feelings he still kept for his sister, regardless of the trouble it would cost him… it seemed that she was the one his heart would beat for from now onward.

No matter how he tried, she would always be a woman to him. 

——————————————————————————————————————-

She can kill with a smile  
She can wound with her eyes  
She can ruin your faith with her casual lies  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see  
She hides like a child  
But she’s always a woman to me

She can lead you to love  
She can take you or leave you  
She can ask for the truth  
But she’ll never believe  
And she’ll take what you give her as long as it’s free  
Yeah, she steals like a thief  
But she’s always a woman to me

[Chorus:]  
Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She’s ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind

She will promise you more  
Than the Garden of Eden  
Then she’ll carelessly cut you  
And laugh while you’re bleedin’  
But she’ll bring out the best  
And the worst you can be  
Blame it all on yourself  
Cause she’s always a woman to me

[Chorus:]  
Oh, she takes care of herself  
She can wait if she wants  
She’s ahead of her time  
Oh, and she never gives out  
And she never gives in  
She just changes her mind

She is frequently kind  
And she’s suddenly cruel  
She can do as she pleases  
She’s nobody’s fool  
But she can’t be convicted  
She’s earned her degree  
And the most she will do  
Is throw shadows at you  
But she’s always a woman to me


End file.
